narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kumogakure and surroundings
Kumogakure are in turmoil, with people fighting for the position of temporary Kage. The fights have even become physical and spread to the streets. Is this a civil war? Streets of Kumogakure Seiba Hauring wandered along one of the many roads inside Kumogakure, navigating his way through the debris and fighting people. A shinobi, possibly looking for an easy target, jumped towards him with a pair of brass knuckles on his hands. Seiba waited until he swung, before slightly shifting, just enough to make the ninja miss. The ninja's eyes widened, before recieving a slashing kick to the chest that sent him sprawling. Seiba tutted, and carried on walking. He was disgusted at what Kumo had become lately, and was intent on fixing it. With the position of temporary Raikage open, people were knocking themselves out in a lust and greed filled frenzy, trying to obtain the position for themselves. Stepping around a brawling pair, he grimaced as he heard the sounds of bones snapping. Since the Raikage was trapped in the Land Of Iron, there was nobody to calm the populace down. Seiba would quite gladly have taken off for the Land Of Iron immediately, however, he was more needed here, and he understood that. Knocking out another ninja who attempted to jump him, he jumped up to the rooftops and merely stood there looking out towards the distant Land Of Iron. Although he couldn't see it, he knew where it was from the immense chakra emissions coming from that particular direction. A Kumo-nin landed alongside the blind Jonin, and spoke quickly. "Seiba-san, there are reports of more fighting in the northern sectors." The shinobi spoke breathlessly. "Hmm...Send a squad of medical-nin to sort them out." Seiba instructed him. The ninja saluted, and raced off. Seiba sighed. There would be more than a few casualties before the day was out. Noticing a presence near to his location, his pulse quickened. It couldn't possibly be that person. His brow furrowed. If that man was near it could only be for a good reason, and at the current time that would be news of the Raikage. He quickly jumped from the roof and began to run towards the gates of Kumogakure, to meet none other than his old student, Urotsui Hyou. Kira suzumebachi looked outside of his window to observe all the chaos that has been going on.He thought to himself "may be i should go and help"? He rushed outside headed for the Raikage's palace. Jumping for roof to roof, he watched as people were attacked in the streets.Using Storm release: Laser circus to quickly eliminate looters and others causing problems.Seeing other Jonin fighting to be raikage, he believed the best way to accomplish that would be to get in touch with the village elders. He believed himself to be the best shinobi for the position of Raikage.Kira was going to put an end to this chaos. Arrriving at the Raikage's palace he rushed in to already find a number of other shinobi there.He jumped onto the desk inside and told everyone in there to quite down. Kira talked with a voice that put fear into there hearts. Kira said" Each and everyone of you should be ashamed. Fighting and arguing while the village is in turmoil.We needed to unite and take back the village then, we can figure who the next Raikage is should be''. H''e looked around and could tell that he was in for the fight of his life. He figured if he couldn't take all these guys on by himself, he wasn't fit for Raikage. Kira took a deep breath and prepared himself. He took his stance and took out a kunia, looking around at each individual shinobi and planned out each attack carefully. He watched with steedy eyes as he began to jump. Dodging every attack thrown at him. He landed with his feet on the ceiling, using his chakra to seemingly sticking to the ceiling. The angry shinobi all used multiple attacks directed at Kira. Not being able to dodge the attacks he charged chakra into his left hand and swiped all the attacks,the attacks exploded sending Kira flying through the ceiling. Kira appears jumping out of the resulting smoke. He quickly uses Storm release: Laser circus to subdue the shinobi that were pouring out of the hole in the ceiling. Kira landed on a pole right outside the palace. He watched as more and more shinobi came storming out of the raikage's office. Kira thought to himself " guess it couldn't be helped".Kira jumped into the air landing in the middle of all the enraged shinobi. Kira quickly dodge and evade a the attacks then shouted" Lighting release: Lighting touch". He began to uses his clan's special taijutsu, Akido. Kira seemed to dance around every opponent, like he was dancing. Touching each opponent above the chest in order to take out each opponent with only one touch.Kira jumped into the air and examined the battle field. He used''' Storm release: Thunder cloud inner wave.' In a matter of minutes all the attackers were down. Kira re-entered the palace and began speaking to the elders about the fate of kumogakure. Kira was in a intense meeting with the elders when he heard a loud boom that shook the Raikage's palace. He figured it was best to deal with the rest of the chaos than to spend time talking to the elders. As, quickly as he came he left. Kira waited at the top of a large builiding for any sign of the chaos ending. He grew weary and decied to take a nap. He figured that he should just stick to being himself for now.He thought to himself"maybe I should go help out at the hospital". He yawned and said " i'll do it when I awake". Kira ponded on the real reason why he started to help. Maybe, it was because he just wanted to fight. He thought he wanted to be Raikage but, now that he had thought about it he figured it'll be too much work for him and with that last thought he drifted off to sleep. Arriving at the gate of Kumogakure, Seiba scanned his area for any sign of his former student. Sensing none, he tutted and dismissed it, putting it down to his old age. Turning, he ran back off into the chaos, dodging fighters and debris with amazing grace for one who is blind. Deciding he should probably consult with the elders, he hopped up to a roof, and began making his way towads the Raikage's palace, taking out a shinobi who attempted to stab him with an elbow to the jaw. Hopping over a snoring ninja, Seiba jumped down to gorund level as he approache the palace. A large group of shinobi stood ahead of him, and, as one, turned to look at him. What they saw was a blind ninja with no visible weapons aside from a large scroll on his back. Deciding they wanted some fun, they charged towards him. Seiba's ears pricked up as he heard the many feet charging towards him. He swept out his summoning scroll and summoned his Uchigatana. It appeared in his hand an a puff of smoke. Crouching into his fighting stance, he formed thre hand seals and spoke. "'Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration!" A blue ripple of electricity shot across the ground, zapping the first few ninja. The rest, he charged at head-on. With amazing skill for a blind man, he was an untouchable whirlwind. Stopping in the midst of the group, he began to spin incredibly fast, and lightning flashed around him. He yelled out the name of his taijutsu technique. "'''Lightning Whirlwind!" All the enemies near him were sent flying, and those too far for the attack to hit them were electrocuted, promptly falling over unconscious. Sighing, he resealed his sword, and, taking out the last ninja with a kick to the stomach, continued into the palace.